Rough Ride
by dawneh
Summary: One off smut short... no plot - just smutly smut!


He looks so fucking gorgeous just standing there like that

He looks so fucking gorgeous just standing there like that. Not that he doesn't look gorgeous every day of course, but right now I can hardly contain myself. The sight of his firm naked body before me is making my cock ache uncomfortably within the confines of my jeans.

There is something strangely erotic about being fully clothed while he is completely naked. It makes me feel more powerful, in control, and today that is exactly what I am.

I can see the muscles of his shoulders straining from the pressure caused by his arms being tied tightly behind him. Bound by his belt from wrist to elbow, making him unable to move them, making him that little bit more vulnerable.

God he looks so hot. Did I mention that? It takes all my strength not to just bend him over and fuck him hard. And that's what I want to do… in fact that's what I plan to do.

I realise that I've been stood silently staring at him for a while and my hand has wandered to my groin where I absently stroke the hardness of my cock through the rough denim.

"On your knees," I say gruffly as I step forward.

He obeys without question, falling gracelessly and unsteadily to the ground without his arms for balance.

With another few steps I'm directly before him. He's looking up at me expectantly; his eyes are shining with so many mixed emotions. Anticipation, excitement, uncertainty maybe even a touch of fear and that last look excites me more than all the others.

He's mine.

That very fact never ceases to amaze me. But right now I don't mean it in the way that he loves me, just how I love him. But at this moment he's mine because he belongs to me. I can do with him whatever I want to. I know it and he knows it. Whatever I tell him to do I know he wont refuse because that's the rule of the game and neither of us have managed to push the boundaries so far that we want to break that rule. I wonder if we ever will. I wonder what he would let me do before he feels the need to stop me.

I unfasten my jeans quickly and push the top of my boxers down so that I can release my cock. His eyes widen at the sight of it and the tip of his tongue brushes quickly over his lips. Those gorgeous lips that lead into that deliciously hot mouth.

I can't wait another second and with one more step I am close enough to feed my cock to him. I push it quickly into his mouth, making him gag as it hits the back of his throat and he tries to pull back but I hold his head in place as I force my cock deeper.

His eyes water slightly as he chokes against the fullness of my cock that fills his mouth completely, but still he tries valiantly to suck against it, drool running from the corner of his lips as he slobbers over my length.

I watch, almost hypnotised, as my cock slides between his soft lips, the heat of his mouth and tongue bathing it and making me shudder with pleasure.

"That's enough," I instruct as I pull my cock from its comfortable home and slap it against his cheek where it leaves a damp glistening patch of his saliva mixed with my precum. "Get up."

He struggles to rise without his arms for assistance and I sigh in mock annoyance, grabbing his arms I pull him upright. He whimpers slightly as my actions wrench his arms uncomfortably but he voices no objection as I keep a tight grip on his wrists and push him towards the bed.

Standing at the edge of the bed I roughly bend him over, pushing his face into the duvet while I kick his legs apart. I can feel him struggling for air as I hold his head down until finally I release him and turns his face to the side, gasping as he fills his burning lungs.

I want him so badly it's like a physical pain that consumes every atom of my being until there is nothing of me but desire. I've never known anything like it. I never expected that the thought of touching somebody could affect me so intensely but it's a need that I never want to lose. It's like he's become an addiction, one that I never plan to quit.

Gripping my cock firmly in one hand I stroke it slowly up and down in the delicious valley between his firm round buttocks, circling around that perfect tight little opening that I know I'm going to have to possess before very much longer.

His breathing is shaky and I know he's waiting for that moment when I push forward. Bracing himself for that moment of pain when I breach his unprepared flesh. Of course I could take a moment to relax his body, I could ease my finger in slowly and gently and make him ready for the thickness of my cock. I could. But I wont.

We've made love countless times over the past two years. We've touched each other gently and intimately and found pleasures in each other that we never knew existed before.

But today isn't about any of that. It isn't about how much I love him or how much he loves me.

It's about the sex, pure and simple… well maybe not so pure! It's about how much I want to fuck him, hard and fast. I want to hear him moan in pleasure or in pain, best of all if it's in both. I want to force myself deep into his body because there is nothing in this world that can rival the sensation of my cock buried deep in his hot, tight arse.

Holding onto his bound arms with one hand and guiding my cock with the other I thrust my hips forward, pushing past his bodies resistance to my presence I drive my cock into him.

He lets out a low growl as I slam hard against him until my cock is completely consumed by his flesh. Grabbing his wrists I pull against them as I thrust myself harder into him, making him moan over and over again as pain gives way to pleasure. After I moment I notice that he has raised himself onto his toes, lifting himself up in order to meet each of my thrusts and I reward his action by fucking him faster.

I can feel sweat trickling down my temples as I ride his body roughly, grunting in animalistic delight as I slam my cock deep into his arse.

My cock and balls are throbbing heavily and my legs are trembling with anticipation, I know that I'm going to come soon and I force myself to slow down, reluctantly removing my cock from his hot body. I slap my hand hard against one of his cheeks and within seconds it's glowing red.

Gripping his shoulders I awkwardly push him over until he's on his back, lying uncomfortably on his arms.

His cock is thick and full, proof, as if I needed it, that he's enjoying this every bit as much as I am. His eyes are wide and bright as he watches me, waiting to see what I do next.

I touch one fingertip to the head of his cock, dipping it in the precum that is already oozing from it, running my finger in a circle over his delicate slit before placing my finger between my lips and sucking his juices from it with relish.

Curling my fingers around his cock I grip it tightly and start to wank him, slowly at first but I quickly increase my speed as he bucks his hips upwards, moaning loudly as I tighten my grip further.

"Oh god…" He closes his eyes and throws his head back as his cock throbs in my hand on the edge of release at which point I let go.

His eyes snap open and a look of confused disappointment flash through them but he still knows better than to object. I'm in charge today and he can come when I decide.

Moving to stand beside the edge of the bed, near his face, I take a hold of my cock and stroke it firmly. I'm already so close and I know that I won't be able to last much longer. It doesn't take long before I'm wanking myself furiously, my hand almost a blur and it runs up and down my length until I finally allow myself the ultimate pleasure.

I cry out as I come, watching the sticky white heat rain down on his face, covering his mouth and nose as he lies there accepting it without objection.

Once I'm satisfied I reach down and, pushing him onto his side, I free his bindings and release his arms.

Despite the obvious discomfort in his muscles by now his first action is to grab his cock and finish what I started. I watch as he lies back and brings himself quickly to climax, his whole body shuddering as he spatters his belly with his come until he his completely sated.

Raising one hand to his face he wipes away my come and smiles at me as I fall down onto the bed next to him.

"You are an evil bastard Craig Dean," he says with a laugh.

"I know," I reply, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, "But that's just how you like it."

John Paul laughs again but he knows he can't disagree. "You do know that I'm gonna get my own back on you for this one," he threatens, or maybe that should be promises.

"You'd better," I tell him with a smile, "I'm counting on it!"


End file.
